


keratin crown

by balimaria



Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Funny number? Funny number., It's 1am help, Oops I hurt schlatt, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: The next few seconds remain burned into his memory.Schlatt raises his head, skin pale and limp strands of hair falling in front of dull, bloodshot eyes. His hands are clutching at his horns.Or at least where his horns should've been.
Series: Bali's Dream SMP Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	keratin crown

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I angsted
> 
> \----
> 
> Join the MCYT discord!
> 
> PERMANANT LINK: https://discord.gg/nj5qfunhz6

It starts with a scream.

Tommy nearly jumps out of his skin at the ragged cry echoing down the ravine. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins with nowhere to go, turning his sensitivity up to an eleven. He takes a moment to breathe, then thinks. Through the distortion of the scream, Tommy realizes the timbre is vaguely familiar. The faces of his brothers flash before his eyes.

Something heavy and cold settles in his stomach.

Before he knows it he's dashing down Pogtopia, matte stone and ashen lanterns all passing in a blur. A broken whimper bounces faintly against the stone, growing weaker and weaker.

Tommy runs faster.

He passes through corridors he didn't even realize Pogtopia had, any thoughts of who or why abandoned in favor of speed. 

In his haze, Tommy nearly slams into a heavy wooden door barring his path. He manages to slow not a second too soon, panting heavily through his mouth, sweat misting across his forehead.

Another fractured cry sounds from just the other side of the door. Ditching all caution, Tommy slams his fist against the solid wood.

"Hello?" He shouts, still trying to brute force the door. "What the fuck's happening? Let me in!"

Abruptly, something in the door clicks. Tommy nearly trips over his feet at the sudden lack of resistance. He rebalances himself, then lifts his gaze and-

"...Schlatt?"

Tommy feels his breath hitch. It's undeniably Schlatt, but he's so… wrong. He's lying in a crumpled pile on the ground, his hair frazzled and unkempt. A near-constant keening noise drones from between his lips.

(He tries to tell himself this is what Schlatt deserves. He isn't convinced.)

"...What happened to you?" Tommy pushes out the words past the lump in his throat. Schlatt stills very suddenly, finally seeming to have heard him.

The next few seconds remain burned into his memory.

Schlatt raises his head, skin pale and limp strands of hair falling in front of dull, bloodshot eyes. His hands are clutching at his horns.

Or at least where his horns should've been.

Tommy feels bile rise in his throat at the sight. The thick keratin is cut cleanly near the base, leaving Schlatt's once regal horns nothing but protruding stumps.

Something moves in the shadows behind the broken man. A figure, trenchcoat flapping in the nonexistent breeze.

"Tommy!" Wilbur Soot greets. Then, with a cheery smile, he holds two curving ram horns up to the sides of his head. "Look at me!" He laughs, utterly unrecognizable. "I'm Schlatt!"


End file.
